golemarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Sunu
Given as a child to The Great Khan to secure a peace treaty, Izvari returned home to till her father and take his throne. She now seeks justice from those that once called her "sister". Before he became the Great Khan, he was Jahnu Khan of Clan Uruk, whose ancient enemy was the neighboring Clan Sunu. But Jahnu was not like his ancestors. When he attacked Clan Sunu, it had nothing to do with tribal feuds - he was looking for the lost Codex of the Gudanna. As soon as Jahnu raided the tomb he was looking for, he stripped it of clues and sued for peace with Clan Sunu, agreeing never to attack them again as long as he lived. Bijin, Khan of the Clan Sunu, agreed and offered his daughter Izvari as a gift of thanks. Izvari became one of the Great Khan’s wards and was educated by the Uruk court’s best tutors but she was savagely schooled by the heirs to Jahnu’s Saddle Throne. Izvari may have shed more tears at Jahnu’s funeral pyre than her own father’s but that will not stop her from destroying his children and reclaiming the lost honor of her Clan. It Is Our Way A CHAPTER FROM THE HOLY TOME “PARASU-VARNAKA,” PERSONAL JOURNAL OF IZVARI, MOTHER WING OF THE GREAT WAKE, SHE OF THE GREAT MARROW TRIBE SUNU To the brave Sunu who reads these words, know this: These verses are sacred Memory. This chapter is a memory built upon a memory built upon a memory. The words slip between eras and locales, just as my mind had as I experienced them, there in the center of the Sky Temple, all those months ago. There, during my ritual of the Now-Becoming. Back then on that divine night, my body lay in the temple, on the hallowed ironwood altar. My skin seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. Men and women surrounded me. They murmured prayers as they administered the Inks of Ebon. Everything about this was unpleasant. Everything about this was painful. My body throbbed from the relentless agony, and my mind throbbed right along with it, hungry to escape the torment. As the needles slipped in and out, fast as snake-strikes, and as my flesh blazed with pain, my soul sought an anchor in the tempest. Desperate, my heartmind reached below and found a memory — a memory from two days before the Now-Becoming, the memory of that horrifying awakening in the Khan’s palace. It was a vision. It was meaningful. Its sights and sounds and fear ... gods yes, the fear most of all ... were slick with the feeling of Real. And so, for my desperate, reeling mind, it did become real. And because of that, it became Now. - Original written by J.C. Hutchins - The Symbol of Clan Sunu The symbol of Clan Sunu appears as a black crow with a skull for a head perched atop the symbol of the Urugal. Clan Sunu 01.png|High-res symbol of Clan Sunu. Clan Sunu Symbol.svg|Vector image of the symbol of Clan Sunu. Clan Sunu v1 2400.jpg|Banner of Clan Sunu.